1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electromagnetic operating circuit for a camera, and more particularly to a circuit which has electromagnetic coils for operating mechanical members in a photographic camera which has an electrically controlled shutter or diaphragm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known in the art to provide an electrically controlled shutter or diaphragm in a camera. It is, however, difficult to provide a large electric power source in the camera since the space within the camera body is limited. Therefore, the electrical shutter control means employed in the conventional automatic exposure control camera is driven by a mechanical force of spring or the like and the charged mechanical force thereof is released by a mechanical release member which is electromagnetically driven. The force required to electromagnetically operate the release member is comparatively small. Thus, a large mechanical force can be obtained by a small electromagnetic force.
Even in the above described camera, however, in which the mechanical force of a charged spring is released by the action of an electromagnetic force, a transmitting mechanism for transmitting the mechanical force of the spring to the mechanically operated elements must be provided in the camera body. The mechanical force transmitting mechanism makes the camera structure complicated and raises the production cost of the camera.